


Creators Summit/ Balance Council

by StarGamerxox



Series: Altered Destruction [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Balance Council, Creators Summit, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Funny, Parties, Sad, Secrets, Serious, Short Stories, Sweet inks, asshole Inks, omg, one shots, renaming, rude Errors, sweet Errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Short stories about life for the Balance Council. The first story brings up how it became the Balance Council instead of the Creators Summit. The Creators of the orginal group were terrible to Destroyers but with the world changing, we will see the good in them or will their sins come back to haunt them?
Relationships: Error/Ink, Error/Nightmar, Honestly just tons of that, Ink/Dream, idk
Series: Altered Destruction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The New Name

(This takes place after Reboot has changed memories to become to destroyer but before he leave his multiverse) 

“Am I the only one who finds the fact we are still called ‘The Creators Summit’ rather strange?” Red Ribbon Error asked. Much to his relief a bunch of others, mostly various destroyers, nodded in agreement.

“Well what should we be called then?” A Ink asked rather snarky.

“Well we can't be called Creators or Destroyers.” Shine pointed out and there was a mutual humm of agreement.

“Well, in most multiverse’s, Creators and Destroyers hold a balance. We also meet as more of a counsel instead of rare meetings like a summit. So, how about ‘The Balance Counsel’? I think that’s more fitting,” Re!Error hummed. His Ink wasn’t there that day so everyone had been calling him Reboot again although he got mad rather often.

“That’s smart. Any other ideas?” Shine leaned forward and asked that question rather happily. When no one else piped up he waved a hand for his paint brush to appear.

“We are now the Balance Counsel!” He yelled and loud cheers bounced around the entire Counsel pocketverse. 

“Guys! Can we not? My sons are sleeping in the other room and I will beat someone up if Void or Null run in here crying.” Erratum quickly spoke up and the entire Counsel room went silent as Re!Error began laughing quietly.


	2. Reboots Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Crappy chapter ahead.

(This takes place after Shine has returned but before he is quarantined. He is quarantined during this but they didn’t want to quarantine him during Reboot's return party. We also meet the Ink and Error of the world Reboot stayed in.

Also slight spoilers for YellowRiboon HLE lore. I put Yellow Ribbon Ink in this story because he had been there originally but during a chance to save Palettes half brother. It spoils what happens to StarCross [who we don’t meet for a while yet in HLE’s story] but yellow Ribbon Ink doesn’t talk much of it. If you don’t wanna know spoilers for that series, then don’t read this.)

“Welcome back!” Red chirped and Reboot grinned at his friend. He hugged Red close.

“Thanks for trying to help. I know Erratum didn’t let you but thanks for trying my friend.” Reboot hummed and Red lit up.

“I just wish I could have helped more. I feel kinda weak and useless when I remember it.” Red whispered and Reboot shook his head.

“Don’t think like that, now come on. I have a party being thrown in my honor apparently.” He laughed. Red blushed before rushing to hug his best friend. Reboot yelped but figured out why Red was clingy when he saw Yellow Ribbon Ink walk in.

“Hey… uh…” He was new although apparently he wouldn’t be staying long. From what I knew, Yellow Ribbon Ink was a member until his Palette fell into a coma. From what Reboot also knew, Red Error and Yellow Ink weren’t on good terms because Red Palette got sent to YellowRibbonVerse.

“Hey… how are you here?” Reboot asked. Yellow Ink, who knew exactly why they were freaking out, smiled.

“Erratum and Shine pulled me out of the void. Said that I deserved to enjoy the celebration. I got to see StarCross-“ he began before Shine slapped over his mouth.

“He’s only here because we brought back old members for this party and Erratum can enter the void without too much issue. Don’t listen to a word he says because his past is still Red’s future.” Shine snapped before pulling a grumpy Yellow away.

Eraser watched ink jump around with joy. It was the first time he was meeting the Error that Reboot had taken the place of. He found this Ink very nice and found himself happy that Reboot was at least safe during that time.

“Everyone! He’s coming!” An older Ink called out. Suddenly the lights in the meeting hall went out. Quiet laughter echoed around as Eraser grabbed his sons to tug under the table with him. 

As the council focused on balance, some dreams and nightmares had also joined. They hid as well.

“And- are we in the wrong room?” Red Ribbon whispered. Reboot nodded in understanding and Shine giggled.

“Nope, just stepp a bit further into the room!” He pushed them in and the lights turned on quickly. 

“Surprise! Welcome back Reboot!” The room cheered and Eraser released his sons to run and tackle their papa. 

Reboot grinned as he looked around the room in awe.

“This is amazing!” He laughed.

(Sorry this was such a crappy chapter. I had no idea how to finish it but I knew what I wanted to write next)


	3. Erratum Interlude

(Takes place sometime after Reboot/Error leaves to the new multiverse. Shine lives in the pocketverse but so does Erratum, Null, and Void. Enjoy this day in Erratums life. He don’t see Shine but we hear about him)

Erratum laughed as he was awoken by his sons shaking him. He had learned to sleep in his time living in the pocket verse and he enjoyed his home. Everyday he awoke to his sons shaking him happily as they shook his shoulders. 

Everyday he left his room and most days the halls were empty. Some days he’d see Shine although the other preferred to stay near his room and didn’t wander very far.

Other forced Destroyers, Destroyers who needed an escape, or even creators facing hardships, would stay in the pocket verse sometimes but they never stayed as long as Shine or Erratum had.

Shine hadn’t even stayed as long as Erratum had but it was their home. Most days, Erratum would go to the large industrial kitchen and make breakfast for him, his sons, and Shine. He’d use the transport key to bring the plate to Shine’s room before going to eat in the cafeteria with his sons.

On a day that the council met, Erratum started his day normally although he made some snacks for the meeting while he made breakfast.

On days where meetings weren’t held, he would take his sons to the library after breakfast to begin the kids' studies. When a temporary inhabitant had kids, they would join him in the library.

Life was simple for him. He was much happier here than he had ever been when he lived in his original multiverse or even the one he appeared in after he escaped. He spent everyday without fear of when he’d have to destroy again. 

By the time noon rolled around, Erratum would go back into the kitchen to cook lunch for his sons. He would send a plate to Shine and sometimes temporary inhabitants. They would eat in the cafe. 

After lunch, Erratum would send the boys to do some personal studies while Erratum went to the multiverse showroom. He would fix cracked coding and begin to fill out paperwork for the new multiverse’s. After about 2 hours he went to the file room and sometimes saw Shine.

Shine had promised to help Erratum with the paperwork. Both would work on it but Shine lived near the filing room so he could do it when Erratum couldn’t.

After that Erratum would cook dinner. Most Errors who lived in worlds like Erratums, or Inks and Errors who didn’t have a stable place to eat, would come over for dinner every night. They boys loved the company and Erratum never minded cooking extra.

Usually Shine cooked dinner with him. It was their only real interaction that they had everyday although they were the only adult inhabitants of the pocket verse. Shine would also usually go to Reboots multiverse or Red Ribbon to get groceries so they had food for the next day.

After they finished cooking, Shine and Erratum would bring out dinner for everyone. Eraser- well Ink at the time- would eat there most nights. Gradient and PJ ate at the kids table with Null and Void.

They had a couple other usual dinner guests but they never minded anyone new coming to eat.

After dinner, Erratum would invite everyone to the theater where they would watch a movie. There was a suggestion box and every night a new paper was drawn and a new movie was watched.

Sometimes a movie was drawn that they had already watched. If they had watched it in the last month, then they drew again.

After the movies, it was around 9. Null and Void we’re out to bed then. Some others with kids went home but some just put their kids in a guest room so they could sleep, either option was fine.

After the kids fell asleep, the adults would talk about the tough stuff. Erratum would talk about the Omni void and the new multiverse’s that had appeared. People would tell stories until 11 in which everyone left. People took their kids out of the guest room they had stayed in.

Shine and Erratum went to their respective beds after.

The next day would have everything start all over again.

——————

(I hope you enjoyed the Erratum Interlude. 

This book is only gonna be as long as the amount of ideas I have.

Feel free to make requests. Wanna know how Red Ribbon joined the council? 

Wanna know how Erratum found his way?

Wanna know anything?

Feel free to ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m legit begging for requests.  
> You can even ask my characters questions   
> Or ask me questions about the council hall!


	4. Pay attention!!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even in stuff like this is helpful


End file.
